Guardian (England x Reader)
by Natscchi
Summary: After (Name) was transferred to a new school by her brother, Mathias, she was bullied by some girls in the school, but it ended after she met Arthur, her guardian


"Well, that's the end of our class, you may go to your next class" You stood up, picking up your books, you walked to the door, you quickly walked away from the crowd, but you only get yourself in trouble

"We meet again new girl. Having fun in school yet?" It's them again, the girls you hate, they always bully you just because you were new in the school. It's your second day in school actually, your brother, Denmark or Mathias in short, transfered you to the elite school just because he wants to, but he didn't know that you were bullied in there

"U-uh..." You stepped back until your back touches the wall, well, damn.

"Let's see what can we do to you" One of the girls, probably their leader, stepped forward with a pair of scissors in the hand, "Maybe we could just cut your hair to make you prettier? Or maybe uglier?" She laughed, the rest followed her laughing

"N-no.." You whispered, covering your mouth and nose with your book

"Scream for me little girl" As her hand moved forward with the scissors, she stopped, "Stop it right there." She, and the rest of the girls, also you, all of your attention was grabbed by a single person who has a thick British accent

You saw a figure standing not too far from you, he has blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and don't forget his thick eyebrows, yes, it's the Student's Council President, Arthur Kirkland

"You girls. You're going to detention right now." He pointed at the girls in front of you, "And you," Then he pointed at you, "You may go to your next class, and don't forget to come to my office after school. We need to talk." You nodded, and you quickly thank him and ran away to your next class

_-Break Time-_

You walked around the school as usual because you still don't have any friends in school, but you stopped walking as you saw your brother is talking with Arthur on the school's gate

'Brother...' You thought, while your brother, he saw you looking at him from the window, but he seemed to keep it quiet

.

.

.

"Excuse me.." You knocked the door in front of you, it was Arthur's office

"Come in." He said. You opened the door, you shyly stepped in, and then closed the door, "Please sit, and don't be shy, it's okay." You did what he said

"Well, (Name), I heard you were bullied by the girls earlier yes?" You nodded in silent, "As the Student Council President, I do not accept thngs like that, why won't you tell me earlier? This school has rules, and you, as a new transfer student, I will repeat my question, why won't you tell me about this?"

You went silent, you thought for a minute, and then you answered, "Be-because... because..."

"You were too shy to tell me?" He guessed your answer, but it's true. But on the other side, you saw a thin blush on his cheeks, but you just a bit careless about it

"(Name), (Name)," He shook his head, "Your brother, Mathias Kohler, he was really different from you, but, I can't blame you for it" He stood up, heading to the door, "Well.."

You surprised as the door slammed open, revealing your brother, "Brother.." You whispered to yourself

"I guess that's it, Mister Kohler, you can take your sister now.." Arthur went back to his seat, "Excuse me." Mathias grabbed your hand and your bag, guiding you to outside, you looked back to see Arthur who was trying to hide his blush

The next day nothing's changed, you were still bullied by them, but you were to afraid to tell to Arthur, so you just keep it quiet

"(Name).." You knew that voice, you looked up at the British man in front of you, "... don't tell me you're-"

"I'm sorry.." You looked down, you were too pitiful to look up at him

"Maybe you're still too shy, how about *ehem* let's go out together next time? I-it's not like a date or something, just to know each other more, so you can be open to me and someone else" You could saw his cheeks burning red, as if he was asking you to date him or something

"S-Sure.. why not?" You unconsciously blushing too. "G-Great, now meet me at the park tomorrow.." As Arthur walked away, the girls came out again

"Lucky b*tch! I bet he wants to be you boyfriend! How about if we make you ug-" She stopped because Arthur is glaring at them from few meters away

"Tch! You're safe now because your 'guardian' is watching." She and the rest of the girls walked away

"My guardian...?" You blinked few times and then you smiled softly

-Next day (actually extra)-

"I'm going brother.." You wore your shoes because you promised to meet Arthur at the park

"Where are you going?" Mathias rubbed his eyes while having a sip of coffee

"Arthur asked me to go out with him today, bye" You smiled at your brother and then left him

"Wha-" Mathias spitted his drink after hearing you said go out


End file.
